


The Last Mission

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers AU, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, Superhero Charlie Bradbury, Superhero Dean Winchester, Superhero Sam Winchester, superhero au, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s your last mission before maternity leave and things get a little bit messy.Square Filled: Wing Fic (Fluff bingo), Free Space (Genre Bingo)





	The Last Mission

“On your right,” Charlie warned you from your earpiece, making you jump and kick the man behind you before he could attack you.

“How was that?” you asked, panting as you watched the men on the floor.

“Pretty good for a pregnant lady,” she chuckled.

“Oh, come on, I’m not even showing,” you rolled your eyes, flapping your wings and flying through the corridor. “I’m… Like… Four months along. Wait, where do I go?”

You frowned, looking between the two lefts in front of you, not sure of where the left was. You could be a hero and all, but had the worst sense of direction.

“Right one,” your friend instructed. “And I think you should rush, there are… Three people running in your direction.”

“Oh great,” you said under your breath, flying once again. “How far are you guys? This place is a maze.”

This was your last mission,  _one for the run_. In the compound, waiting for you and probably pacing around – and creating a damn hole on the floor – Sam was waiting for you to come back.

“Okay, there is one moving right in your direction,” your friend warned you. “Watch out.”

“Okay,” you looked at your front.

You changed your angle the moment you saw the man, kicking his face and hearing the distinctive sound of his nose breaking before pulling your teaser and pressing against his neck, the potency high enough to knock him out.

“We’re clear,” she announced. “Now go right, there is a window you can use to escape.”

“Is it open?”

She hesitated and you closed your eyes with a sigh.

“Charlotte...”

“Use your foot, protect your stomach and come fast, there are people approaching us and we need to get out of here as quickly as possible.”

You rolled your eyes but complied. The last time you’ve tried to get into the quinjet while it was flying, you had lost feathers you and you had to wait three weeks for them to grow back, beside the pain of them being ripped from your wings.

“Protect the belly,” she reminded you in a shout. “Starting the jet.”

“Dammit, Charlie,” you covered your stomach with your arms, closing your eyes and kicking the window broken, cussing when you felt the glass digging into the skin of your legs, arms and  _wings._

“Fuck,” you shut your eyes, batting your wings harder in order to reach the quinjet before it was off the ground.

Problem is, it was already ready to fly off, and there was a high risk of you getting caught in the wrong place if you didn’t get in  _right now._

“Charlie!” you yelled.

“Damn,” she muttered and the door was snapped open. You fell on your back as soon as you were inside.

Dean offered you a hand the moment he noticed your wings had shards of glass and that you were trying to get up.

“You good?”

You nodding, letting out a sigh and sitting down.

“I’m so ready for maternity leave.”

You groaned the whole way back to the compound, including the time you got your injuries cleaned and stitched, a thing that didn’t go unnoticed by Sam.

“Why does it look like you kicked a window open and pulled a wing?” your husband asked the moment you stepped out of the quinjet.

He was standing a just a few steps away from the door, with his arms crossed and an arched eyebrow.

“Yeah… That may or may not have happened,” you scratched the back of your neck.

Sam fixed his eyes on you and took a breath. He didn’t say anything in front of the others and waited for you to be back from debriefing and home to even open his mouth.

“Okay, last mission, don’t forget that,” he reminded you, walking to your side. “Stretch the wing. Let me see it.”

You sighed, turning your back to him and opening your wings. Currently, each of them was 8 feet and a half long but you knew they would grow if you gained any substantial baby weight in order to fully support your body. When you joined the Avengers, you discovered a lot of things about yourself you didn’t know before – how your skeleton was lighter than the average person your size and age and had a larger strength-to-size ratio. That was probably what put you and Sam together, as he just loved studying human mutations when he wasn’t Avenging around.

Not that he treated you as a subject, but his curiosity and how you two could find more about you was what first attracted you to one another.

Your husband moved a hand over your feathers with softness, checking the injury before saying anything.

“You can still fly?” he questioned.

“I think so, it just hurts a bit.”

“Okay, come here,” he moved to your front pulled you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist and hold him close. “I was really worried about you.”

You smiled in response, hiding your face in the crook of his neck and taking his woody smell in a way to try and comfort yourself.

“No more missions for you,” he affirmed again. “Only rest.”

“No more missions.”

  



End file.
